1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermoelectric power systems and particularly to a system of this category adapted for employment in outer space.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
A previous system for producing power in outer space with thermoelectric elements employed two liquid loops. In one, a heated fluid was circulated to provide heat to a hot junction of a thermoelectric element, and in the other, a coolant fluid was circulated to engage and carry heat away from the cold junction of the thermoelectric element. Several difficulties were experienced with the system. The system was quite complex with each power module of the system consisting of 20 thermoelectric elements. Pumps were required in both heating and cooling loops. The power modules were massive because of the number of elements, resulting in high launch stresses and requiring heavy restrainers. Thermal gradients existed in both the hot and cold coolant loops, preventing thermoelectric elements from each producing the same amount of electrical energy. The thermal gradients also produced thermal stresses resulting in structural failures.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide an improved thermoelectric power system for use in outer space which is more effective, more efficient, and of lighter weight for the same power generation capability than prior systems.